


Snippets of Life

by AntivanLeather



Series: Samantha Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke (Dragon Age), Drabble Collection, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Hawke is Varric at the end of Dragon Age., Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Drabbles on various things.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Samantha Hawke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088000





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly suggestive.

Fenris and Hawke meet again. They’re like magnets snapping together, opposite poles attracting. He is surprised at their hair, now shorn short – they look fantastically butch. Their chest is flat and when he goes to embrace them he can feel the ridges of a short garment underneath their clothes. The mabari dances around their feet, barking. Hawke bends down, scritches it, smiles. They’re so handsome. Later on with his mouth he will demonstrate his devotion physically, Hawke squirming underneath his tongue, panting. They deserve nothing less – all the shit they’ve been through and they still manage to be so kind.


	2. The Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris thinks about Anders and Hawke.

Fenris wants to scream to Anders about Hawke sometimes. Can’t he see how he stresses them out? How does he not get the message that Hawke does not agree with him. They clash constantly! Is it not obvious? Given how Anders is demanding Hawke’s help, the answer is no. Separating Anders and his spirit? It stinks of bullshit to him. It obviously stinks of bullshit to Hawke too because they refuse, sounding like they’re on the end of their tether – and he knows that feeling. Maybe congratulations are in order seeing as how hard it is to make Hawke mad.


	3. Dorian Meets Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-malicious misgendering.

When Dorian heard that the Champion of Kirkwall is around Skyhold he’s curious, wondering what she looks like, whether Varric captured her behaviour. He does meet her later in the _Herald’s Rest._ She says that it’s they, actually, not she and he adjusts to it easily enough. Their skin is tanned, their red hair cropped, longer on top. He compliments it and they gesture towards Krem, talk about how people like them have the best hair – he can’t disagree. They’re surprisingly sweet for such a formidable person and they are unerringly polite, face softening when they talk about their lover.


	4. Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new club is created in Skyhold.

With Hawke, Beau, and Krem being similar a club is created. Hawke organises – they always did have a flair for it. Beau sticks up posters around Skyhold while Krem writes a few resources – binding safely, packing, how to disguise breasts without binding. He can’t offer advice on tucking or in giving breasts – neither can Beau (he’s had surgery). They get a room, make it comfortable, wait for people. They arrange themselves, Hawke sprawling on the floor in a position that doesn’t look at all comfortable – Krem and Beau share a glance. They’re not expecting many people to come – they’re wrong.


	5. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris and Samantha's reunion.

He kisses them after their reunion, soft and slow. They back towards their bedroom and they slip out of their clothes. He backs them, gently, towards the bed, straddling them. He can’t run his hands through their hair anymore so he rubs it instead, bristles rough under his hands. They giggle and their lips mark his body with dark red smears. They’re so hot like this, lipstick smeared, eyes alight. He wonders if they know how seductive they look. He looks to them for permission before he touches them and they gasp, pushing up into his hand, begging for more.


End file.
